


【杰佣R】图书馆

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】图书馆

图书馆的顶楼总是鲜少有人来的，且不说那里书籍的精深，就算是偶有兴趣来闲逛的人也会被那书架与书架之间过于狭窄的过道给劝退。  
——反正也没什么必要一定要看。  
总也无人来访，就连角落的摄像头不知何时损坏了也无人在意。所以那隐秘的喘息与水声也无人听到。

午后的阳光被密集的书架挡去了半分，身后书架微微硌着腰，冰凉的金属被臀部捂热。  
奈布半合着双眼，垂下的眼睫挂着水珠，欲落不落，然后又被杰克吻走。  
“难不难受？”饱含着情欲的嗓音听上去格外低沉。  
奈布抬眼看他，没做声，吃着手指的穴却悄悄裹紧了。  
穴内充当润滑的膏体已经化得差不多了，顺着手指的缝隙缓缓下流，又被手指勾着重新插回穴内。  
奈布的手臂环在杰克的颈上，回扣的手用指甲微微划着杰克的后颈，细细密密的麻痒如同电流在神经中乱窜。杰克去看他时，奈布微微抬眼，眼神很无辜，唇角的笑意却带上几分说不清道不明的挑衅。  
干.我。  
奈布比着口型，舌尖从唇的束缚脱出，舔着唇边银色的唇钉，把那璀璨的银色染上情色的湿痕。  
杰克的呼吸乱了一拍，在穴内扩张的手指在熟悉的地方上弯，指尖抵着质地稍硬的地方来回摁揉。  
靠在书架上的身体微微弹动，后背无意间蹭到了未曾触碰过的冰凉金属，忍不住瑟缩一下。但后穴作乱的手指让奈布无心去思考其他的事情，穴肉被磨得发烫，隐秘的瘙痒被手指稍稍满足却更像是饮鸩止渴。  
散乱的衬衫披在他身上，裤子倒是全脱了，领带随着奈布摇晃颈部偶尔会磨过挺立的乳头。昂贵领带平时的细滑手感最为奈布所喜，如今却渴望那东西再粗糙一点，能将浅尝辄止的快乐变为彻底的狂欢。  
杰克还像是戏弄一般的并不完全满足他的欲望。奈布清楚杰克想要看什么，他伸手去摸杰克的肉棒。指尖来回抚摸着硬挺的肉棒，隔着布料也能感觉到奈布的急迫。  
而他越是急迫杰克就越想要去逗弄他。  
“接吻。”杰克的手指还在穴内翻搅，舌尖轻舔奈布的唇。  
奈布主动吐出舌头，两人的舌头在空气中缠绕两下，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角留下，在下颌留下一道暧昧的银线。  
胸前的乳头终于得到照顾，杰克的指尖不轻不重的拨弄着那已经涨起的小肉粒，乳尖被经常吸吮而呈现艳红色。被欲望与快感充斥的乳尖挺立在胸肌上，这是比任何情色杂志的图片都要色情的一幕。  
奈布湛蓝色的双眸染上水汽，如同掀起涟漪的湖面，他用手指抓着腿根，自己抬腿将被手指插红的后穴露出。  
“你他妈…操我啊……”奈布咬着牙说，他另一只手已经解开杰克的皮带和拉链，将硬起的肉棒握在手中撸动。  
他向前挺腰，想让已经被玩的湿软的穴口碰到肉棒，从而打碎杰克那虚伪的冷静。  
杰克的眼中染上笑意，突然挺腰，肉棒猛地顶了一下穴口，稍稍进入了一小个头。  
龟头顶着穴口侵入，穴口紧紧箍住闯入者，内壁缠绵的吸吮着龟头，淫水与润滑剂在穴内翻搅，刺激得内壁直发抖。

这该死的。奈布心中暗骂，他渴求又充满爱意地去亲吻杰克的脖颈，手指急切地抓住杰克的手指，拉着那宽大的手掌十指相扣。  
“…甜心，宝贝，该死的，我到底要叫你什么你才能进来。”奈布几乎咬牙切齿地询问，粘腻的声音几乎近似撒娇。  
杰克这才闷闷地笑着，抓着奈布的腰一点一点将肉棒顶进去。内壁被慢慢撑开，饱胀酸涩的感觉从尾椎一直向上传递。  
奈布抓着杰克的手呻吟出声，抬起的腿被自己的手指抓着，也被杰克按着，露出腿间的私处。  
敏感的穴被好好地来回干了几下，穴肉还紧紧地吸着杰克的肉棒，骚点被狠操了几下，奈布侧着头喘，眼角含着泪。  
下颌被杰克轻掐着抬起，两人接吻的水声格外响亮，被操开的后穴温顺的迎合着肉棒，随着侵入者的抽插而收缩。

情正酣处，顶楼的门却突然被人推开了，青年的交谈声也随之传入顶楼。  
“你一定要这本书吗？”  
“没办法，下周的课要用啊…”  
两人踏着灰尘仔细的看着书架，按照字母的索引来寻找所要看的书籍。

奈布一下子咬住自己的手臂，他刚才被杰克拉着翻身，用手臂撑着自己，腰部下榻，撅着屁股迎合杰克。那两个小年轻进来的时候，他的屁股还含着杰克的肉棒，被操出一屁股水。  
“有人来了。”杰克在他耳边小声说着，下身的动作却丝毫没停，一下又一下顶得又深又狠。  
肉体的拍和声不算响亮却也绝对不小，奈布紧张的绷紧了身子，扭过头去瞪视杰克。  
刚才还有意磨蹭的人如今却变得异常爽快，丝毫没有停止抽插的意思，奈布被操得几乎要流出眼泪。  
两个年轻人越走越近，即将被窥破情事的羞耻感与隐秘的快感同时窜上他的身体。  
后穴吸得更用力，似乎随便操操就能出水，杰克还有心情咬着奈布的耳朵，笑着调侃道，“你喜欢被看着？“  
喜欢个屁。奈布心里想着，但身前的肉棒却涨得厉害，似乎马上就要出精。

“啊，我找到那本书了。”青年人的声音非常近，似乎只隔了两个书架。  
奈布被操得满脸泪水，咬着自己的手臂几乎要尝到铁锈味。  
杰克的手指适时的从旁边抚摸奈布的脸颊，让他松开牙齿，自己将手指送了进去，模仿着性交的动作来回抽插。  
“好不容易上来一次，要不要看看有没有感兴趣的书？”另一个人问道。  
他们越走越近，好像只隔一个书架了。  
奈布的指甲掐着金属的书架，胸前的乳头被杰克捏了两下，肉棒也被包裹进手掌抚慰。  
“…不要……不要…”奈布发着气音，却没有换来任何动作的停止，甚至变本加厉一般的连抚慰肉棒的速度都变快了。  
“算了吧，今天有点累了，我不想再在图书馆里呆着了。”另一个年轻人犹豫了一小会儿回应道。

两人的脚步声渐行渐远，奈布无力的靠在杰克怀里，精液射了满地。  
高潮的快感太过强烈，他直到现在还在发抖，嘴唇哆嗦着，眼角的泪滑下，又被杰克吻去。  
后穴含着的精液似乎还带着情欲的热，烧得他几乎含不住。  
杰克低头吻吻奈布的发顶，帮他整理好衣服，“我们回家吧。”  
“今天在图书馆呆着确实有点累。”杰克意有所指地微笑着说道。  
奈布只是软着腰，说不清究竟是愤怒还是羞耻，用力的打了一下杰克的后背。

END


End file.
